What Violent Love
by VariousStories123
Summary: In which some Ghouls find mates by fighting.
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Kaneki really wasn't expecting this.

He knew he didn't really know much about Ghouls even if he was partially one and while he knew Ghouls were… strange, he didn't know that…

"Ayato… You are saying-"

"You beat me in a match," Ayato grumbled, cheeks red. "Date me."

Kaneki rubbed his forehead, a thing he hadn't done since Yamori's torture. "Ayato, I'm not sure-"

"So you won't even give me a chance?"

Kaneki lifted grey eyes to meet challenging purple. He sighed. "A chance."

* * *

Kaneki wondered what he should be doing.

How did one… act as a mate?

He cracked his finger.

Perhaps he should ask someone.

* * *

He stood in front of the cafe, wondering if he should go in. Finally he entered, the door ringing as he did. He knew Touka was at school which meant no fights for today. "Is Yomo in?"

Irimi, the person in front, smiled at him before nodding. "He's in back. You know where it is."

"Thank you."

"Also, Kaneki."

The white-haired male turned, grey eyes curious. Irimi's eyes narrowed suddenly making him tense. "You smell familiar. Tread with caution. Mating is never as simple as it sounds."

Kaneki nodded before walking further in.

Yomo looked at him with rather narrowed eyes, something that made him a little nervous but he kept calm even as he repeated his question, "How do you act as a mate?"

"Who?"

Kaneki wondered if he should answer. Finally he spoke, his body slumping. "Ayato."

Something seemed to change then in Yomo, turning more serious and rather like a father. "Ayato?"

"Yes," Kaneki replied. "Now how do you act as a mate?"

Yomo kept his eyes on him before speaking, every word memorized by Kaneki. Finally Kaneki stood, words memorized and conversation over. "Thank you."

Yomo nodded before calling out, "Take care of him. If you don't…"

Kaneki pursed his lips before nodding. "I will at least take care of him."

That was all he could promise.

Afterall, he couldn't take care of himself.

* * *

Kaneki hated hunting but Yomo had told him that mates often hunted and made sure that they could provide for their mates.

He stood on top of a building, wondering who to hunt down. A tantalizing smell made him look down to a man disappearing down an alley.

Perfect.

* * *

Kaneki grunted as he hefted the body on his shoulder, a man who was taller than he was. Finally after making sure it was secure, he took to the rooftops, jumping about till he reached the end of the city limits and into the Aogiri Tree hideout.

He walked past the dark hallways, quiet and rather dank but he ignored it, steps quiet. However, no matter how quiet his steps were, some Ghouls followed the smell of his hunt and they surrounded him, some drooling behind their masks. "Won't ya give us a bit Eyepatch?"

"It's for someone else."

One confident Ghoul stepped up, hands outstretched along with his Kagune. "Give us a bite and no one's gonna get hurt."

Kaneki sighed before setting down the body.

He cracked his finger.

* * *

Ayato jolted from his nap as screams erupted through the hideout. He growled before stalking through the halls, legs long and silent. Finally he went to the source of the sound.

Kaneki was ripping through a group of Ghouls, Kagune outstretched in a violent arc that pierced two through each tentacle. He was protecting a body, a rather delicious smelling one and finally after the last Ghoul was down, stood from his position. He hefted the body and started to walk before he started sniffing the air and eyes met Ayato's own. A small smile curved Kaneki's lips. "Are you hungry Ayato?"

Ayato suddenly realized what that meant. Kaneki had officially started the courtship by providing for him, a big thing for Ghouls and he flushed an angry red before nodding. Kaneki smiled wider- _a thing Ayato realized he liked_ \- and allowed Ayato to eat contentedly while watching over him.

He knew he was right when he chose Kaneki as a mate.

* * *

Kaneki was out again, hunting in the early morning chill. He smelled about, looking for a human that would be in Ayato's tastes. Finally after choosing one, he was after him, a wolf on the prowl. Finally after killing him, he was off again.

Ayato was waiting for him this time, now that he knew what to expect. Kaneki watched over him again and was soon engaging in a fight with some low-life Ghouls who were expecting easy pickings. Instead they were met with Kaneki.

Kaneki really was strong, Ayato mused as he ate through the man's chest cavity. He watched as Kaneki viciously swept through all of them like a demon from Hell. Finally his Kagune receded and he walked back with long, hunter-like steps.

Ayato stood, dusting himself off and wiping his bloody mouth. "Thank you for the meal," he said grudgingly. Just because Kaneki was his mate didn't mean he was going to go soft!

Kaneki, instead of being offended, only smiled. "You're welcome. We should go in."

He huffed.

 _Eyepatch was strong but annoying._

* * *

It is a couple months later when Kaneki moves to the next step.

A dance.

It is rather beautiful to watch, using his Kagune to propel himself about, more elegant than anytime Ayato has seen him. He could tell the dance was rehearsed, perfect to the gentle finish in front of him.

Ayato flushed as Kaneki smiled, head tilted and RC cells disappearing. The blue-haired teen looked away. "It… It was nice."

"Thank you."

 _Kaneki was nicer._

* * *

Kaneki had become closer to Ayato without even knowing it.

It was frightening in a way, Kaneki thought as he watched Ayato eat, how quickly Ayato had wiggled into his heart but now he was here to stay.

Forever or at least until Ayato wanted to leave.

He hoped the other didn't leave.

* * *

"I want you to free some people from Cochela~" Eto cooed, legs swinging. "I'm sure you can do it right Aya-chan? Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki only remained stoic while Ayato bristled. "Whatever," Ayato spat. He started to walk away and Kaneki followed, a few steps away. Finally after they were away from Eto, Kaneki rushed up to him, pressing a reassuring hand against his shoulder. A smile and Ayato calmed, leaning into the hand.

"It'll be alright," Kaneki reassured. "We're strong. Nothing will go wrong."

* * *

 _Something did go wrong._

Ayato and Kaneki had split up with their forces and Ayato had been forced to face the one thing he didn't want to face while Kaneki had disappeared further into dangerous territory. He trembled as his Kagune wavered. "Dad…"

The CCG in front of him didn't say a word, instead using his father's Kagune to attack him and Ayato sprung back before being trapped by another investigator. He lowered on his knees, his RC cells running low.

 _Was this the end?_

"Ayato, stand up."

He looked up to see Kaneki, eye red and Kagune out. Kaneki looked down at him, eye creasing in a way that told Ayato that Kaneki was smiling. "I'll take care of this okay? Rest now."

Ayato did but something told him to be wary anyways, that something would happen.

That instinct did not let him down.

Kaneki started to turn Kakuja, a demon reincarnate and he attacked with a might that Ayato had never seen except in the higher ups of Aogiri. Finally all of the CCG were down except the one with Arata's armor. Kaneki had pounced on him immediately before he started to gorge on it, ripping through.

More CCG started to fill in the area however and Ayato weakly walked over, careful in his steps. "Kaneki… we have to go."

Kaneki stopped eating at his voice and instead sat on his haunches, head tilted. _"_ _What's 1000 minus seven?"_

Ayato shuddered at that. He remembered the time they fought and he didn't want to recall it. "Kaneki, we have to go right now!"

Too late.

A quinque rushed at Ayato and he slid over, grunting at the pain. Kaneki stared at him then, the Kakuja mask eerie as he did.

Then a scream and Kaneki was attacking again, protecting him.

Kaneki would always protect him, huh?

He blacked out.

* * *

Kaneki was not healing as fast as he liked.

He would have to go hunting soon though for Ayato and he wanted to be at peak condition in order to be able to fight off any Ghouls and CCG. He sighed, he would have to go anyways. Kaneki grunted as he gripped at his side before walking out of the room. Then a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting," Kaneki replied turning. "Go back to bed Ayato. I'll bring food by then."

"Eyepatch, stay," Ayato demanded.

Kaneki's lips quirked up. "You're healing Ayato. Food will make you better."

"You being here will make me better too."

Kaneki finally allowed himself to give a full blown grin. He walked back and embraced Ayato. "Very well. I'll stay but I'll be going to hunt as soon as you sleep."

"Fine," Ayato pouted.

Kaneki settled next to him back in bed before allowing Ayato to drowse off. He finally stood. "Sleep well."

* * *

The hunt was harder than he thought it would be.

His side had been hurting the entire time and he felt like he could black out. He sighed as he managed to bring his prey back without any Ghouls interfering.

"Ayato, I brought food."

A mumble from the bedroom. Kaneki grinned before he walked forward, leaving the body. "Ayato?"

"Go 'way. 'M sleeping."

Kaneki huffed in laughter before stroking Ayato's hair. Ayato purred a bit, rubbing himself up against Kaneki's hand and Kaneki obliged, petting him more. Then words slipped from Kaneki's lips, quiet but loud. "I love you."

Ayato stopped suddenly and Kaneki did too, stiffening. Kaneki stood then, hand slipping from his hair. He backtracked before turning and moving towards the door. "I have to go."

Ayato bit his lip. "Ken, I love you too."

Kaneki froze and he turned. Ayato blushed underneath the intensity of the other man's eyes. Kaneki's mouth opened and closed before he was walking back in large strides. A hand lifted Ayato's chin and pressed a kiss against the other's mouth.

Kaneki pressed his forehead against Ayato's.

"I love you so much my heart is breaking."

* * *

"I have to go Ayato."

Ayato stared at the back of Ken who was donning his battle suit and mask. Ayato reached out with his hand. "Ken… Ken, no…"

Ken turned and he could see, even with the mask on, the vestiges of a smile. "I'm sorry Ayato. I love you."

A wisp of sound. Pain. Silence.

 _Darkness._

* * *

Kaneki smiled at down at the flowers blooming below him.

He lifted his head to see the CCG man, glasses smeared by blood, approach him. The man tilted his head higher. A lance placed gently before his eye. "Speak."

The image of a young man, smile brighter than the flowers around him.

The trace of a hand on a cheek.

 _"_ _Ken, I love you."_

"Hey Ayato, was I a good mate?"

The man tilted his head, blood dripping from his glasses, before sliding the lance in.

 _Goodbye Kaneki Ken._

* * *

 _"_ _Ken?"_

 _Silence._

 _"_ _Ken, where are you?"_

 _Footsteps._

 _"_ _Ken this isn't funny!"_

 _Hands grip an empty rack, eyes gaze over a table with no mask._

 _"_ _Please…"_

 _The hands suddenly trail up to grab a wet face, blue eyes closed from the world._

 _"_ _Did you leave me just like Dad?"_

 _Sobs._

 _"_ _You asshole… You… You're not a good mate."_

* * *

"My name is Sasaki Haise… What's your name?"

"K-Ken?"

A warm smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

* * *

 _Blooming bitterness on a tongue._

 _An array of red lilies across my eyes._

 _This world is wrong._

* * *

"Nice to meet you Sasaki-san."


End file.
